The Diabolos of Tomorrow
by sirvictor
Summary: This Sequel to "Issei", revolves around the future of Issei's children, under the care and watchful eye of Kuroka, acting as their adoptive mother, with Issei killed by the now-deceased Raynare. However, the children are faced with an even larger threat. note that only 3 characters from the main franchise actually appear, but there are numerous mentions of the occult research club


The Diabolos of Tomorrow

Based upon a true Story

Disclaimer: this Tale is set after the Events of my previous story called "Issei". Also, I do not Own the properties contained within this story, but I do accept Financial donations

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1: The Fable

Chapter 2: Tranquility

Chapter 3: Inquisitiveness

Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 5: Captured

Chapter 6: Infiltration

Chapter 7: Exodus

Chapter 8: The Road to the Church

Chapter 9: Memories

Chapter 10: Rescue

Chapter: 11: Family

Chapter 12: The Trap

Chapter 13: Hate

Chapter 14: The Finale

Chapter 1: The Fable

One peaceful evening, having made it to the safe haven previously mentioned by their now deceased

father, the children of Issei Hyodo were all snug in their beds, with Kuroka inside the room with them.

"What was Dad like?" Airi asked. "Yeah, tell us!" Ex said, supportively. "I would very much like to know"

Kurobara said. "All right. I'll tell you, and then it's dream time. Long ago, a lecherous teenager, was

murdered at the hands of a fallen angel. then A day came unlike any other: he was reborn, as a devil,

by…The Club President. He trained hard, to aspire to be a harem king. One day, he met…The Nun.

During one fateful date, the nun was abducted. The teenager put forth a brave defense, but was

overpowered. He was suddenly too late to stop her from killing the nun. As she died in his arms, he ran

away like a snivelling coward. He sought out more like him. He found: The Knightess, the swordswoman,

the Nekomata, the Stray, The Outcast, the Firebird, The Goddess, and the noble. Together, they fell in

love. They courted, and then, one by one, the children of the teenager came to be. Children who would

grow to be grand devils. But then, in time, the vengeful fallen angel returned. The Teenager, hid the

children somewhere safe, and retreated up north, with his ailing father to a city called Istanbul, and then

he reunited with the nun, and the Stray. After a long, hard journey, the fallen angel was nearly defeated,

but at the terrible cost of the lecherous Teenage Harem king's life, before the eldest of the children

singlehandedly finished the fallen angel, using a human weapon. Discovering what had happened, the

fallen angel's superior, a Lumbering, Foul smelling Palooka with special and terrifying powers, and

horrible deformities sought vengeance. The Palooka, called "Atlas", wanted nothing more than

dominion over the human world, heaven, and the underworld. He tracked down the mothers of the

children, and they fell, one by one. But after their father died at the hands of the aforementioned fallen

angel, The Stray hid their children in a faraway safe haven, in a town called "Anchorage", where they

would grow up safe, from Atlas' grasp, for as long as the children were alive, there was hope. Hope…for

the future. The end." Kuroka said, before noticing that the children had fallen asleep, as did their

mother.

Chapter 2: Tranquility

The Children spent 12 years honing the potency of their respective Sacred Gears. After that, one day,

Airi was hiding in the rocks of the cave where the children and Kuroka lived together, when suddenly,

she got knocked into a tree by Shirayuki, who said "Got you!". "Hey, no fair! You didn't give me enough

of a head start." Airi replied. "Not fair, you say? You're the one who called "No Gear" and THEN Hid in

the Rocks. "I meant no gear for YOU, Stupid!" Airi replied. "Well, guess what? You're it!" Shirayuki said,

before running off. "Hey! Not So fast!" Airi said. "AND NO GEAR!" Shirayuki Shouted, even though she

hid in the rocks again, lying in wait. Meanwhile, Kuroka was overlooking the children. "I think it's time to

get lunch started." Kuroka thought. Meanwhile, Helmwige stood before a gravestone, praying. "I dreamt of Valhalla again, Mother. The gateway called out to me, and I could see the glow of the realm eternal. I know thee to be real, mother, and hope that someday, you shall return for your daughter." Helmwige muttered, as Airi futilely attempted to pull Helmwige's blade from the ground, as she finished her prayer with "and mother, Finally, I beseech thee: Grant me the power to smite my foe once and for All!" as she turned her attention to Airi, as she yelled in astonishment and ran away. Unfortunately, Helmwige was quick to toss her blade at Airi. "HEY! That's not how tag works. You're supposed to RUN, not attack." Shirayuki said. "that is a Devil rule. And Immortal Valkyrie Warrior never flees her foe!" Helmwige replied as she retrieved her blade. "I will see Your blood, as well as that of Ex and Airi before today is done!" Helmwige continued, as Airi and Shirayuki stared in disbelief. "Forsooth—Where is Ex?" Helmwige asked. Before they went to Ex's Bungalow, to find it in disorganization, and Ex still sleeping. "is it the Blade, or the Shinjutsu today?" Helmwige asked. "Shirayuki, will you do the honors?" Airi asked. "Gladly." Shirayuki replied, as she manifested Shinjutsu with her fingers and poked Ex in the Crotch, before getting knocked out of the bungalow. "Now. If you're done bothering me, I'll go back to sleep." Ex Said, angrily. "but your missing out!" Airi said. "What is your Problem?! You've been missing training, sleeping all day, BLOWING OFF YOUR CHORES, and being a pain in my-" Kurobara shrieked, as she left her bungalow to see what was going on, only for Ex to interrupt her with "STOP RIGHT THERE! I Don't care about your problems, sis. I mean, Am I going to miss laundry day, or something? So what if we don't train or do chores? For what? I mean, SERIOUSLY, nothing's going to happen here. Shirayuki and Kurobara can act all lovey-dovey, Helmwige can mope about not being able to go back home, until she's blue in the face!" Ex Said. "That is dangerously arrogant on 7 levels!" Kurenai said, intervening. "What's your point?" Ex replied. "The point is not to be a jerk, Pea brain!" Shin said, approaching him. "Oh, so sorry." Ex said, sarcastically, before continuing in a serious manner with "There's no point for us because our parents are dead! Helmwige's Mom has just abandoned her so there's still hope.", before Helmwige roared furiously and lunged at Ex, before he blocked her with Galatine III "is this really necessary?" Shin asked. "I don't know." Airi replied. "Your sword doesn't scare me, Helmwige!" Ex said. "Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee!" Helmwige replied. "That's enough!" Kuroka said, in the distance. "Mom, I was going to tell them to stop fighting." Kurobara said. "all of you, go to your bungalows and cool off." Kuroka ordered, as everyone else, save Shirayuki and Airi. "You and Airi too, Shirayuki." Kuroka continued, as Airi sighed in disappointment, before complying, along with Shirayuki. "Ex, wait." Kuroka said, before Ex turned around. "I know you feel trapped here with your siblings and I, but try not to take it out on your brothers and sisters. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me." Kuroka continued. "I'll apologize to them later." Ex replied. "Your Mother wasn't very good at doing nothing, either. You know you can always talk to me, Ex." Kuroka said. "But it's not the same, is it? Because like you said, you're not my mom." Ex asked. Before the cave started to shake. "Ex! Go to your Bungalow!" Kuroka said, as the other children gathered. "What's going on?" Kurenai asked. "What's that noise?" Shin asked. "Everyone, go inside Ex's Bungalow, and stay there until I give the all-clear! NOW!" Kuroka ordered. Before the children complied, as if on cue, before Kuroka ran to see what was going on. Ex, having gotten dressed, waited with everyone else for the shaking to stop. "How do you LIVE like this? haven't you heard of cleaning up?" Kurenai asked, before Ex glared at her in response. "We should be helping our mother, not Hiding." Helmwige said. "Maybe it's just a new training drill. Or maybe it's Atlas." Airi said. "WHAT?! That's ridiculous! It's not Atlas! I think it's something stupid like a forest fire or that time the penguins went nuts because of a flood and that bunch of fish. It's not Atlas." Ex replied. "Yeah, you're right. There's no way that's—" Airi said, before being interrupted by a magic circle. "Hello." A strange, female sounding voice said, as Orphis came in. the Children readied their respective sacred gears, before Orphis fell to the ground." Orphis said, as a shocked Kurobara suddenly came in. "Orphis!" Kuroka said, in a startled tone. "My apologies. Atlas is still readying himself for another assault against us. I was able to escape just in time." Orphis replied. "Were you followed?" Kuroka asked. "negative. Did I startle you? Perhaps I came at an Inopportune moment, and how odd…this does not look like the Kuoh Academy. " Orphis said. "Easy. Everything is all right. Come on. I'll patch you up. All of you—stay here. I'll be right back." Kuroka said as she escorted Orphis out of the bungalow, only to be promptly followed by Ex. "Kuroka?" Ex asked. "I know you have questions, and I promise I'll explain everything. Later. But right now, I have to take care of our new friend. Please stay in your bungalows." Kuroka replied.

Chapter 3: Inquisitiveness

Kuroka escorted Orphis down a long staircase. Meanwhile, The young devils watched, in the distance, in hopes of following her, curiosity overcoming them. "We're gonna follow him, right?" Ex asked. "Aye." Helmwige replied. "Yeah." Kurenai said, supportively, whereas the rest nodded in agreement, except for Kurobara. "No. Absolutely not! I say we go back to our rooms, and wait for Kuroka. Besides, she said she would explain everything later. We need to respect her wishes." Kurobara said, defiantly as she tapped into her Shinjutsu powers to create a barrier behind her, only for Ex to use Galatine III to siphon off the gas. "C'mon. let's go." Shin said, as the young devil children all silently followed Kuroka. "How could we have lived here, oblivious to this?" Helmwige asked. "We're going to be in so much trouble!" Kurobara said. "wah, wah, wah." Ex said, derisively. "Wait a minute. I think I've been here before. When I was younger. I held on this rail. I was falling, and I was so scared." Kurobara said. "ha ha ha! Scaredy cat!" Shin replied. as she accidently bonked her head against a wall, to find embryonic chambers containing strange eggs. "What is this?" Kurobara asked. "these weird looking eggs look like they're going to hatch one day." Ex said. "I wonder what's in those eggs. Maybe they're going to help us." Airi said, looking at the eggs observingly. "Wait. I think I know who that strange girl was. Kuroka called her "Orphis". Orphis is the infinity dragon that even god himself feared." Shin said. "I know not why this was kept secret from us." Helmwige said. "We should not be here. If Kuroka wished for us to know about this, we would know already. We should keep going if we are to find her." Kurobara said. As everyone except for Ex left. "Ex, we must leave. Ex!" Helmwige said. Meanwhile, the rest of the devil children came to a long, cobweb laden catwalk, to notice Kuroka, in a state of undress, embracing Orphis, in an attempt to heal her. "Just relax. Everything is okay. What happened?" Kuroka asked. "Ewww…." Kurenai said, eying Kuroka's naked body. "all of the Underworld has been subjugated to this "Atlas" Character. He is attempting to conquer Heaven and Valhalla even as we speak. The assault upon the human world has already commenced. Entire cities have been reduced to ashes." Orphis said. "in only 3 years, he's conquered half the universe." Kuroka said. "Also, you will be pleased to know that the Son of Xenovia Quarta is still alive." Orphis continued. "WHAT?!" Kuroka yelled, in surprise. "Who's Xenovia Quarta?" Airi asked, in confusion. "I think she was the Knightess, or the swordswoman." Shin replied, before getting punched in the face. "What was that for?" Airi asked. "The Swordswoman was your mom, you idiot!". Kurenai said. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Shin replied. Meanwhile, Helmwige was still attempting to get Ex's Attention. "Ex, we must leave now." Helmwige said, as she stepped closer. "What if they were clones of our parents, or something? Do you think they can hear me?" Ex asked, only to get no response. "Mom? Can you hear me? Hello? Are you awake?" Ex asked. "Ex, I do not believe that is your mother." Helmwige said, as Ex stepped closer to the egg. "President? Rias Gremory? are you awake?" Ex Asked, only for the eggs to suddenly disappear. "That's weird. They just vanished." Ex said. Helmwige saw where the eggs were and tried to retrieve them, to no avail, as they had vanished from the cave, seemingly to Atlas. Meanwhile, Airi tripped and fell over the edge, only to be pulled up by Shirayuki. "Thanks, sister." Airi said. "Don't mention it." Shirayuki replied. Kuroka, realizing what happened, quickly covered herself and yelled "You. what are all of you doing down here?" Kuroka asked, in a stern tone. "Sorry. We'll leave." Airi said, as everyone left. Meanwhile, Helmwige and Ex ran through the hallways, to join their brothers and sisters. Kuroka, realizing what happened, thought "Uh oh. This does not look good.". "Whoops." Ex said, realizing his mistake. "Verily." Helmwige replied. Meanwhile, a large Muscular Figure wearing nothing but a simple loincloth, with a bald head, with scars on his face, and horribly misshapen fangs, smelled what happened. And growled inquisitively. "Mom, this was definitely not my idea. I told them not to do this, but they didn't listen." Kurobara explained, as the young devils gathered before Kuroka. "Shin, Airi, Grab Orphis!" Kuroka ordered. "Hello, children." Orphis said. "Why?" Airi asked. "Just do it. Now!" Kuroka said, exasperatedly. "Kuroka! I'm sorry. There were these weird looking eggs, and they had our parents' names on them, and then-" Ex said, frantically. "I believe he already knows." Helmwige said, as Kuroka gave them a suspicious look.

Chapter 4: Escape

Atlas took the eggs and assimilated them into his body, before advancing towards the cave, where Kuroka and the young devil children were hiding. "We're leaving! Now!" Kuroka said. "What do you mean? I thought this was supposed to be a safe haven." Shin said. "Yeah, Dad sacrificed himself so we could be safe." Airi said. "Go. Get out! We don't have much time. Orphis will explain." Kuroka said. "Orphis? What about you?" Ex asked. "no time to explain! Go! NOW!" Kuroka said, as the Children ran with Orphis to the exit. "We should not have left her" Helmwige said. "No! She told us to, so we leave!" Kurobara replied, in defiance. What's happening to the eggs. "I believe Atlas is assimilating the Eggs to take in their unique abilities and offensive capabilities. Atlas will be coming for us, now!" Orphis replied. "Wait a minute! Hold on a second! Hold the Phone! Atlas?! Really? Atlas is coming? Here?" Ex Asked, In shock before a hole was bored, into the ceiling of the cave, as Atlas lept down to the floor advancing towards them, Babbling and roaring, wild and incoherently, as Katanas Popped from his Wrists. As he prepared to skewer them, Kuroka lunged at him, and grabbed him by the neck, before throwing him to the wall. "You're the Stray!" Ex Said. "I told you. I am her actual daughter!" Kurobara said "Get out!" Ex said "I am serious!" Kurobara replied. Kuroka launched 2 consecutive energy blasts at Atlas, sending him hurtling through the snow. "Go! Run! I'll keep him busy!" Kuroka said. As Atlas teleported to the cave preparing to lunge at Kuroka, she commanded the devils "Get going! I'll be right behind you!", as Atlas used his Wrist katanas as a polearm, as he lashed out at Kuroka, kicking her in the chest with both feet. "This is wrong, we must assist her!" Helmwige yelled. "No! do as Kuroka says! Protect the others, Helmwige. Kuroka will join us shortly. You're all too valuable to risk." Orphis Said.". Meanwhile, the Katana in Atlas's left arm built up mystical fires and launched 2 blasts of the power of destruction at Kuroka, only for her to dodge and launch an energy blast at Atlas and Kick him in the chest and whip him in the face with her tails, before Atlas Slashed with the katanas in his wrists at Kuroka, scarring her face thrice, before she retaliated with another energy blast, and flew away while firing energy blasts at Atlas, while Atlas Shot lightning bolts from his nipples at Kuroka, as she continued to flee, only for Atlas to follow. Kuroka readied a defensive stance as she waited for Atlas to run toward her. Meanwhile, The Devil children, accompanied by Orphis ran outside. "Hold on. We'll be right back!" Airi said, as Orphis used her powers to prevent any possibility of providing assistance. "What did you just do?" Ex asked. "We're leaving!" Orphis insisted, as they left. Meanwhile, Atlas Sliced Kuroka's Shoulders and waist with 3 swift katana strikes, before being shot at point blank range by an energy blast from Kuroka, before dodging 4 fireballs shot from Atlas' navel. Kuroka launched energy blasts in response, before Atlas picked up a boulder and threw it at her, before she destroyed it. Kuroka dodged another Lightning bolt, but then He combined all of his newfound powers in one devastating onslaught, Knocking Kuroka to the ground, and also tearing her kimono to shreds, in the process.

Chapter 5: Captured

Atlas Roared wildly and incoherently. "even if you kill me, there's still hope." Kuroka said, before Atlas let out a deafeningly loud, Defiant, Blood-curdling Roar of Anger, as kuroka launched another Energy Blast at Atlas, only for an appendage holding a shield to grow out of his arm, before his fingers shape shifted into crossbow bolts, and his forearm turned into a Crossbow, with his wrist katana as a rudimentary support to release the bolts, and grew another appendage holding a copy of Ex's Shotgun, and also grew another appendage in the shape of Issei's boosted gear. Kuroka relented, realizing she could not beat such a massive Creature, before Atlas Knocked Kuroka unconscious and dragged her away, returning his body to normal. Meanwhile, Ex watched in the distance, as Atlas dragged Kuroka out of the cave. "Mother! It's got my mother! Glance forward and see! They are taking her!" Kurobara exclaimed. "Stupid Monster!" Shin yelled, as Helmwige yelled "Do as we tell you, Dragon! Let us return and aid Kuroka!", in hopes of going back to rescue Kuroka, only for Orphis to hastily reply "I will not. Kuroka sacrificed himself to keep you safe, and that is what we will do: Stay safe, and stay hidden. There are parts of the world that Atlas has not reached. Far away from the Ruins of Japan.", before conjuring a magic circle. "I will take us to Japan, using the magic circle below us." Orphis said. "but Atlas could be anywhere there!" Ex Replied. "Actually, parts of it are still safe I believe you will-" Orphis replied, before getting stabbed off guard by Atlas, before she could finish her sentence. Suddenly, as Atlas Roared in a provocative manner, Shirayuki recklessly attempted to engage him, lunging at him on all fours, like a panther chasing its prey, only for Atlas to teleport away from them, and Shirayuki ended up crashing into a wall. "Are you TRYING to get us killed?!" Ex yelled. "Sorry. I am COMPLETELY on edge. After all we've been through, I am not sure how much more I can take." Shirayuki replied. the magic circle suddenly dissipated. With Orphis slain by Atlas, The Devil Children needed another method of transportation. "She's dead. Great. What now?" Shin asked, in frustration. "I Say Thee Nay! I will not run, and I will not Hide! I am the Daughter of Rosswiesse and Issei Hyodo, and I Will not Falter! Atlas shall Pay very Dearly for What he has done!" Helmwige Yelled. "No! Mother wanted us Safe! Going after Atlas is suicide! Ex! Help me out! Ex?" Kurobara Replied, noticing that Ex had his attention focused on something else. "Ex? Is something amiss?" Helmwige asked. "It's my fault. I led Atlas to our home. Kuroka's gone because of me." Ex Replied. "NO! We pursue Atlas Straightaway! I see a boat up ahead. Kurenai! Take these oars and sail us to this…Japan!" Helmwige Defiantly replied. "You got it. Everyone, climb in." Kurenai replied, signalling for everyone to climb into the boat, as they all sailed to the ruins of Nagoya.

Chapter 6: Infiltration

Having made it to Nagoya, where their father was born, they hid behind a tall building and went down a long road, quietly. "this place is huge." Ex thought. "Hereth be the Plan—We fight our way through the ruined city, reach Atlas, Smite him, and Rescue Kuroka." Helmwige Declared. "That plan is Insane, in more ways than one. We can't beat Atlas." Ex commented. "I am Immortal and Invincible. Atlas harbors no fear for me. Also, My mother watches over me from above." Helmwige Replied. "You don't know that." Kurenai said. "For Valhalla and its People!" Helmwige yelled, Recklessly charging into battle, seeing Atlas up ahead. "Please don't tell me she just recklessly tried to take on a freaking powerhouse!" Ex said, As Helmwige Struck Atlas in the Chest with the pommel of her blade, and Slashed him in the chest. Atlas Roared in pain and anger, and Grew a third arm, with a fake version of Issei's boosted gear, launching multiple dragon shots at Helmwige, as Atlas Roared in defiance. "Helmwige!" Ex yelled, in a distressed tone, as he, and the rest of the devil children rushed in. Helmwige severed the Arm holding the Boosted gear and Tossed it at Atlas, yelling "Have at Thee!" in a threatening tone. Suddenly, Atlas grew an octopus like tentacle which grew seven arms which launched crossbow bolts from their fingertips. Helmwige managed to sever half of the crossbow arms, but then she was overpowered by Atlas. "NO!" Airi Shouted, as She rushed in to attack, with her sword, slicing atlas right across the neck. "And there's more where THAT came from!" Shin yelled as she cut the tentacle off of Atlas' body, as he Popped his wrist Katanas and rushed at her, only to bash his head against a wall. "Ha-ha! Missed!" Shin said, derisively, as she lured him towards the rest of the Children. "Kurenai! NOW!" Shin yelled. "Right!" Kurenai replied, launching bolts of lightning at Atlas, as he launched fireballs from his navel at her. Ex Summoned a Magic Circle, to shield her from the resulting flames, before Atlas Lept into orbit and Hammered downward, as a comet, causing a massive shockwave, knocking Helmwige unconscious, even though the rest of the young devils retreated to a safe distance, before coming down, after the shockwave came to a halt. Atlas Grabbed Helmwige by the neck and smashed her into the pavement, disarming her of her blade. "we have to help her!" Shirayuki warned, before Atlas Launched several bolts of the power of destruction from his left wrist, before everyone apart from an unconscious Helmwige, got grabbed by Atlas, after having grown enough appendages. "Mother! MOTHER!" Helmwige Pleaded, as Atlas Lumbered toward her, before another young Devil came to her defense, intercepting Atlas, and rushing toward Helmwige. "Hey, beautiful. Ready to get out of here?" the young swordsman said. "Indeed I am." Helmwige Replied. "Then Hang on." The swordsman said, helping her up, before teleporting via magic circle, just as Atlas was about to grab him, when suddenly, Helmwige Forgot her blade. "NO!" Helmwige Shrieked, in surprise and alarm, as Atlas once again attempted to grab them, only to fail. Meanwhile, Kuroka woke from her slumber. "What happened? What's going on? Why am I naked, and Who is that?" Kuroka thought. Atlas Roared at Kuroka in anger, before Babbling incoherently. "Whatever you want, you won't find here. You can do what you want to me, but you'll never take the children from me!" Kuroka said, defiantly, before Atlas Roared at her, before touching her breasts, which strangely caused her to see visions of what happened. "no. this isn't good." Kuroka muttered. Atlas babbled intelligibly, before Popping his Katana-like Claws and raised his Right Claw towards her.

Chapter 7: Exodus

Suddenly, The Devil Children woke up, near the ruins of the destroyed Kuoh Academy. "Where's Helmwige? Also, where are we?" Ex asked. "beats me." Kurenai replied. "Who is that? who are those other people?!" Ex said, in alarm. "This isn't good." Shin said. "this is bad! This is really, really bad!" Shirayuki said. "If only Orphis were still alive." Kurobara replied. suddenly, a loud, male sounding voice sounded from the roof: "HEY! Quit messing around. We gotta keep moving!". The voice came from the aforementioned Swordsman, who is accompanied by Helmwige. "Helmwige! There you are!" Ex said, with relief, as She dropped down to join her brothers and sisters. "You're alive!" Kurenai said, overjoyed, as she gave her a hug. "are you all right?" Shin asked. "What happened?" Ex asked. "You were correct. I was foolish. I left my sword behind, and my mother did not come for me." Helmwige Replied. "Come on! We have to go! Atlas could be Anywhere! We get spotted, we're dead." The Swordsman said. "So, quick question: Who are you?" Airi asked. "The Name's Quarta. But everyone calls me "The Dragon Slayer."." The Swordsman replied. "The Knight?" Ex Replied, only to get no response. "Say, buddy, do you know a "Xenovia Quarta"?" Shin Asked. "OK, Kid, how do you know my mom?" Quarta said, suspiciously. "You're like, a day older than us!" Ex replied. "We have reason to believe that your mother was a devil, much like our parents, apart from my mother, a Valkyrie, and Shin's Mother, who was an "Angel". "Like your parents? Your parents were devils? Ridiculous! My mom specifically told me I was the last! She told me I would be the last devil." Quarta replied, before pointing his blade at Ex and yelling "Where were you?!" Quarta yelled, threateningly. "Let her go! We didn't know." Kurenai replied. "I thought I was the last one." Quarta replied after a long pause, followed by a sorrowful look on Helmwige's face, before continuing on, with his escort, and the devil children following. "My Mother brought people to this place after Atlas took over. It was once a thriving academy. But then, it was ruined. I think your parents, and my mother were students there, back in the day. Anyways, my mom taught the people here how to fend for themselves. We live under Atlas' Dim-witted Rule (Note: This is in reference to the fact that Atlas speaks using Roars and unintelligible babbling.), Keeping out of sight, hiding in the cracks, but eventually, Atlas finally found us. My mom tried to stop him, but was ultimately killed in battle, but at least no one else died that time. Now I am the De Facto leader of the Scavengers. I keep them moving, I keep them safe." Quarta explained, leading the children through the ruined hallways, to the old school building, which lay in a state of disrepair due to aging, neglect, and extensive damage. "Awesome! You can help us rescue Kuroka." Airi Said, breathless with anticipation. "Who's Kuroka?" Quarta asked, in confusion. "Your Mom wasn't the Last devil. Kuroka was once a stray devil, which is a devil that has defected from his or her master." Kurobara explained. "Kuroka is presently imprisoned by Atlas and we intend to rescue her." Helmwige Explained, only for Quarta to give them the evil eye and stick his tongue out, before saying "As if! Sorry, kid. Atlas takes no prisoners. Devil or no, This "Kuroka" Chick, is dead.", before polishing his blade. "no. She's alive. If Kuroka was captured, Atlas has her in the old town church." A female voice said. "She's alive? Really?" Airi asked. "Don't listen to that cunt. She's crazy." Quarta said, continuing to polish his blade. "NO! if there is even the slightest probability of her survival, we must go after Atlas! We must journey to this church! Quarta, my friend, you are welcome to join us!" Helmwige Declared. "I've got better things to do than get killed." Quarta replied. "Did your mother falter this easily?" Helmwige Replied. "If you mention my mom one more time, I'll Kill you!" Quarta yelled, as Helmwige Frowned at him. "Fine! It's your funeral. I'll take you to the church. After that, you're on your own." Quarta said, disdainfully. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You get to take on Atlas." Airi said. "Yeah, it'll be fun! Come on!" Shin said, in agreement. "Stay safe, beautiful." Quarta told Helmwige. "and you as well." Helmwige Replied, as the young devils went down the road to the church. "If you change your mind, your welcome to join us." Ex said, before continuing on. Suddenly, Quarta's escort started staring at him. "What?! We have to look after ourselves." Zen told them, before leaving.

Chapter 8: Rescue

As The Young devils, scraped across the streets, the Church outskirts lay just ahead. "What happened

here? What are all these feathers doing here?" Ex asked.(This is meant to imply that Rias and Akeno still

destroyed Raynare's Accomplices in the forest just outside the church in the series, despite the fact that

Issei ran away.). "those appear to be from Fallen Angels." Helmwige said, observingly. "Stay here. I'll be

back shortly." Kurenai said, as she did a bit of scouting. "All Clear!" Kurenai Shouted, from inside the

church, as everyone followed her inside. "what is that?" Shirayuki asked, noticing an out-of-place

Beretta 92FS Inox Pistol with a deco themed design. "That might come in handy." Shin said. "That Gun

supposedly belonged to a guy named Freed Sellzen. Sellzen was a Priest, says some. Well, he's a section

8(A "Section 8" is a military term referring to a mentally unstable individual), says I. I've seen all kinds of

cutthroats, devils, and fallen angels, but Sellzen, he was a real lunatic. A Dyed-in-the-wool Psychopath."

Airi explained. "Glad we don't have to deal with him." Ex said. "What's That?" Shin asked. "Check it out."

Ex Ordered, pointing at the basement hatch. "Got it." Kurenai said, going to the basement. "eyeing a

familiar looking cross with rusted chains attached to a metal ring hanging from the top of it, lay behind

the altar, in the basement, which was filled with skeletons. "EX! Take a look at this!" Kurenai yelled,

calling for the rest of the children. "Huh. Looks like a bull elephant tore through this place. What

happened here?" Shin asked. "Father." Kurobara replied. "You mean he was involved?" Shin asked.

"Along with the Nekomata and the Swordsman, yes. It was a ruthless fallen angel, and a horde of priests

wielding swords, and ranged weapons like the object we found that belonged to this "Freed". Airi's

Mother, Called "Asia Argento", was imprisoned on the cross, wearing naught but tattered Petticoats.

She died in his arms. Issei hid under a pew. The fallen angel frantically searched for him…". Kurobara

explained.

Chapter 9: Memories

Note: This is a Flashback chapter. This does not mean Issei, or the characters mentioned in this chapterm are still alive. This chapter takes place in the past. If I made any errors in dialogue(I.E: If the quotes are inaccurate, do not hesitate to post a review about it. Also, this is a "What if" Scenario.)

"Hang on, Asia. You're gonna be all right." Issei said. "I know It wasn't for long, but I'm glad I had a friend

like you." Asia replied. "No. there's so much I wanted to show you. Bowling Alleys, Karaoke Bars, the list

goes on and on." Issei said. "If I was born here and went to school with you, I would've been happy."

Asia replied. "I also want to introduce you to my pals, Matsuda and Motohama. They're really perverted

but they're really nice, once you get to know them. So, Which one do you want to go first?" Issei asked,

teary eyed. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I couldn't ask for more. Goodbye." Asia said, before dying.

"Asia? Asia?! God, Please! Don't Take her!" Issei Yelled, before hearing footsteps, before Issei hid under

a Pew. "If Raynare finds me here, I'm dead." Issei thought. Raynare emerged and Pondered for a

moment. "That's Weird. I could've Sworn he'd be here." Raynare thought. "If I could Just sneak over to

the door, I could help contribute to Devil-Kind. Find some hot girls, start a family, and maybe move up

north with my dad, to help take care of him." Issei thought. "Issei. Where are you?" Raynare asked, in a

seductive manner, in an attempt to lure him out of hiding. "Stay still, Issei! Stay Still!" Issei thought.

"Come, now. Don't keep me waiting. I Just want to talk." Raynare said. "Issei Crawled through the pews

and Raynare sensed movement. "what was that?" Raynare thought, suspiciously. "Come on! You're Too

old for Hide and Seek! COME!" Raynare said, in a frustrated tone. Issei hyperventilated, thinking "Snap

out of it, man! Sla—slap yourself in the face, man!" Issei thought. "Come on, Issei! I'm Getting TIRED OF

THIS!" Raynare Yelled. "Almost there. As soon as she turns her back, that's my cue to leave." Issei

thought, as he neared the door. "WILL YOU DO NOTHING?!" Raynare Shrieked. Issei ducked through the

last pew, and struggled to open the door. "All Right, It's Official. Something's up." Raynare thought,

before turning her head to notice the door is being forced open. Issei instinctively grabbed Freed's

pistol, in case he got spotted. "If I could just get this open. Wait. The Prez said something about an

ability called "Promotion". If I could promote myself to a rook, I could force the door open." Issei

thought, as he activated his Boosted gear. "PROMOTION! ROOK!" Issei Shouted. "I knew he was around

here somewhere." Raynare thought as she turned her face toward Issei with a sickening grin, as Issei

Pushed hard, forcing the door open. "Whoops." Issei thought, as Raynare stepped closer. "AHA! There

you are! You thought you could hide from me? HA!" Raynare said, derisively. "YIKES!" Issei yelped, as

he fired Freed's pistol frantically as he ran away, only for Raynare to sweep the bullets out of the air.

"Bullets? Please. It will take more than human weapons to kill me." Raynare said, as she was in hot

pursuit. "PROMOTION! KNIGHT!" Issei Shouted so he could run faster, long enough to lose Raynare, and

hide in a garbage can right outside his house. "Not again." Raynare Thought. "I thought you were tough,

but I turns out you are a bigger COWARD, than I THOUGHT!" Raynare yelled, as she frantically looked for

him. Issei, seeing a window of opportunity, Ran towards the back door of his house. "DAD! We gotta get

out of here! It's not safe!" Issei yelled. "What is it? We're trying to sleep!" Mr. Hyodo said, in an

annoyed tone. "There's….a…uh…..Thief outside our house." Issei explained, nonchalantly. "Hmm. We'll

need to call the police, then." Mr. Hyodo said, grabbing a nearby Cell Phone, and Dialling 911. After a

long pause, the operator picked up and said "911 operator, what is your emergency?". "There's a Thief

outside our house!" Mr. Hyodo replied. "A Thief?! Here?!" Mrs. Hyodo Said, coming down the stairs.

"Stay calm. It's okay. Dad's Calling the police." Issei explained. "I'll handle this. Wait here." Mrs. Hyodo

said, pulling a Glock 19 Pistol and running out to Confront Raynare. "This is a private Residence. You'd

better turn around. OR ELSE!" Mrs. Hyodo yelled Furiously. "I Choose "Or Else". Now. WHERE. IS.

ISSEI?!" Raynare yelled, in defiance. "Over my dead body. That's my son you're talking about, and Issei is

under our Protection!" Mrs. Hyodo replied. "Send him out and Maybe, I'll let the rest of you live. "NO!

GET AWAY FROM US! BACK OFF! I'M WARNING YOU! DON'T MAKE ME USE FORCE!" Mrs. Hyodo

Shrieked, only for Raynare to Laugh at her. "Give me Issei RIGHT NOW, or I'll Turn this House into a

tomb!" Raynare Yelled, stepping closer, while casting a light spear. "I warned you." Mrs. Hyodo said,

angrily, before Shooting Raynare, only for her to Sweep the bullet away. Despite her best efforts,

Raynare stabbed Mrs. Hyodo in the Chest, Killing her. "NO! HONEY!" Mr. Hyodo Said, in shock and

horror. "C'mon! If the Thief Catches us here, we're Dead!" Issei Yelled, as they ran away together. "You

haven't seen the last of me. Mark my words. We WILL Meet again." Raynare said, defiantly, giving up

her search for now, when suddenly police cars surrounded her. An officer left a car and yelled "FREEZE!

APPD(Note: APPD is an acronym for "Aichi Prefectural Police Department") "Uh oh. Better Dust it."

Raynare thought, as she flew away. "Uh oh. This could be a problem." The officer said, before activating

his dispatcher. "Sir, we might be looking at something Paranormal related. We'd better warn the public

and try to expose those Freaks for what they are." The officer said. "the Human world must not be

aware. If they find out, we'll be doomed. I gotta go back and Warn Azazel and Shemhaza." Raynare

thought as she returned to her home in the skies. (note: The Flashback ends here).

Chapter 10: Rescue

"…And that, my friends, is what happened on that fateful night." Kurobara finished. "Yes. It is most

unfortunate." Helmwige replied. "Come on. There's another hatch right below the altar." Ex said, as they

lowered a rope and climbed down to the subbasement of the church, only for them to realize they

forgot to tie the rope to something. "Was falling part of the plan?" Kurenai asked. "careful everyone!

That bridge looks like it might fall at any moment." Shin said. As the young devils treaded across the

unstable bridge, the earth started to shake, and suddenly the bridge collapsed. "RUN!" Ex yelled as they

all ran across to safety. "We Should not be here." Helmwige warned. "It's going to be okay. I Promise."

Ex replied. "All clear. Guess Atlas thought no one would dare come here." Shin said. "we sure showed

him. We caught him with his pants down." Airi replied, when suddenly, pieces of the wall collapsed,

revealing display cases. "What IS all this?" Kurenai asked, as Shin gasped at the sight of the remains of

Kuroka's kimono in one of the display cases. In another, was Ascalon, along with Issei's Boosted Gear. In

another was Durandal. Inside another case was Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic. The cases

also held Ravel Phoenix's Ruined Dress, Akeno's Robes, Rias' Kuoh Academy uniform, Asia's Twilight

Healing, and Gasper's Forbidden Balor. "Hmmm… Looks like some sort of trophy room." Ex deduced.

"Come on. We have to go." Kurenai said. Eventually, the children reached Kuroka. Ex used Galatine III to

destroy Kuroka's restraints. "Mother!" Kurobara shouted, as Kuroka fell from the Cross she was zip-tied

to, as Ex caught her, and said "Don't worry. I've got you.". "Please don't tell me you just walked right

into Atlas' Trap." Kuroka replied. "how do you know it's a trap? Maybe we're just that good." Airi said. "I

Know because Atlas is Raynare's Dim-witted master. "Oh. That IS terrible." Helmwige replied, before

Atlas teleported inside the room, and Popped his katana claws. "Hey, No Fair!" Ex Yelled, as Atlas roared

angrily, while lumbering towards the children and Kuroka, only to get caught off guard by Quarta's

Timely Arrival, as he flip-kicked atlas in the face, sending him into the wall at alarming speed. "Not

Today, Atlas!" Quarta yelled, before Atlas recovered and snarled at him, as a team of scavengers shot at

Atlas repeatedly, with guns and flamethrowers, only for him to regenerate his wounds, as Ex Signalled

for Kurenai, Helmwige, Shirayuki, and Shin to go with Quarta, and for Kuroka and Kurobara to come with

him. "Scavengers, Disappear!" Quarta yelled. "GO!" Ex Yelled, as he, Kuroka, Kurobara, and the

Scavengers retreated from the Church. "Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Quarta yelled, as the rest of the

children rushed in with him to join Kuroka, Ex, and Kurobara, as they accidently stumbled and fell over

the edge, only to be saved by Helmwige. "Talk about cutting it close." Quarta thought. "it is better to be

late, than to not accomplish your task at all.". Helmwige replied, as they all took refuge inside Issei's old

home, where Kuroka covered her naked body with some of Issei's old school uniform. "Raynare was a

ruthless fallen angel, who took Issei's life, but then the latter of the 2 were brought back to life without

any explanation as to why. One day, he befriended a nun, who was later kidnapped and then killed by

the very same fallen angel. Issei retreated, but inadvertently alerted human world authorities of our

existence, causing nearly all of us to be hunted down and either captured or killed. Also, Issei didn't help

Breed you. that was a lie." Kuroka explained. "I knew that. We were experimented on by a man named

Darius Galilei, and his Chief of Security, Christopher Sellzen." Ex explained. "Hmm…I thought you had

forgotten about that. Anyway, I tried to hold off Atlas, but I was Wounded in the process. Several priests

involved in the experiments, as you may already know, defected and acted on your behalf. I couldn't get

to you in time, Zen." Kuroka Said. "that's His name? Zen?" Ex asked, only to get punched in the face by

him. "I thought Atlas had already gotten to you. Otherwise you would've come with the others. It also

turns out that several Priests had Killed your mother. It wasn't Atlas. That was also a lie." Kuroka said,

even though Zen was mostly focused on Polishing his sword. "With Issei Killed by Raynare during the

journey to the safe haven, I raised you all as he would've wanted. I owe it all to him, even though Atlas'

rise to power was Issei's fault. "Why did my mother not assist?" Helmwige asked. "It turns out

Rossweisse survived the murder attempt on her life after you were born. She felt her duty was to her

people after her Master, Odin, the Son of Bor, Died. She felt that Valhalla was her responsibility rather

than the human world. After we came to the safe haven, Orphis found us. She survived by hiding in the

Underworld. Where is she, anyway?" Kuroka continued. "Atlas Killed her, when we left, while you were

fighting Atlas. "WHAT?! I can't believe this! She was supposed to be all powerful. I didn't think it was

possible to kill her." Kuroka replied, in shock. "neither did we." Ex replied. "Anyway, Orphis was my eyes

and ears in the human world. We kept track of Atlas' activities and movements, trying to find a way to

kill him. But I didn't want to lose you, so I kept you hidden, and made up the story I told you before.

Until Orphis told me you were alive, I thought we were the only ones to survive. I did not know that your

mother escaped. It's a shame she was killed by priests." Kuroka finished. "Actually, someone else

survived, too." One of the scavengers said. "Who?" Kuroka asked. "He was born Yuto Kiba, and he was

the sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project." The scavenger replied. "Who's Yuto Kiba?" Ex asked. "From

what I heard, he was one of the only boys in my mom's old "Occult Research Club". The other ones

being Issei Hyodo, and a cross dressing vampire named Gasper. She used to tell me stories of her past.

She said that Kiba was swift and merciless, and proficient with a sword." Zen explained. "I didn't know

there were boys in our dad's old club." Airi said. "Zen is right. Yuto is a swordsman. A vengeful soul,

through and through." Kuroka said. "Can he defeat Atlas?" Ex asked. "He won't help you, kid. He's too

stressed." The Scavenger replied. "He's hidden from Atlas all these years, too. By the way, where did he

go?" Kuroka asked. "The Aquaba Desert, in a Human region called Arabia." The Scavenger replied. As

Zen Finished polishing his blade, Kuroka asked him "Can you lead us out of the city?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah, Right. Why should I help you? What would my Mother have done?" Zen replied. "Xenovia? She

would've Sliced me in the chest, sucked my breasts and then she would've helped me." Kuroka replied.

"Wow. You must've known her pretty well. Follow me. I have an Idea." Zen replied. The Children, along

with Kuroka and the scavenger followed him to the old Gremory Family train, which had been adapted

for use by Zen and the Scavengers. "We had it for a few years, but when we use it, Atlas will find us."

Zen said. "I'll stay on top of the train and secure the home front." Kuroka offered. "OK. Thanks." Zen

replied.

Chapter 11: Family

A group of scavengers suddenly arrived. "Good luck, Cap'n. We'll Buy you all the time we can." One of the scavengers said. "Thanks, boys. Kiryu, come with me. The rest of you: KILL ANYTHING THAT APPROACHES THIS CAVE!" Zen ordered. "Yes, Cap'n." one of the scavengers replied, before he got on the train with the rest of the children, along with Kuroka and Kiryu. "You did a great job taking care of those kids." Kiryu said. "I should've done better." Kuroka replied, in a despondent manner, poking her head through the door to the top of the train. "I think you're being too hard on yourself. My mom, Aika would not have wanted this." Kiryu replied. "Everything all right?" Ex asked. "Yeah. So far, anyway. I've Never been outside the ruined city before. It's really big out here." Zen replied. "That's how we felt when WE were in the city." Kurenai said. "Why did you come back for us after everything you said before?" Ex ask. "The Scavengers can hold their own, but they need a leader. Without me, they won't last for long. They look up to me. They rely on me. But it's only a matter of time before Atlas kills all of them. So If you have even the slightest shot at taking him down, I've gotta try. I mean, Otherwise, what's the point? Besides, I'd do anything to impress the ladies, Am I right?" Zen replied. "You sound like Issei." Kuroka continued, before returning to her post on top of the train.. "ladies? Who do you mean? Helmwige? Dude, She's one of US." Ex replied, in disgust. "So, she's available?" Zen asked. "No, She's not, Stupid." Ex replied, hastily, as the train came to a screeching halt, before Kuroka floated down to the ground, to join the rest of the Children, along with Kiryu. "He's in there." Kiryu said, pointing to a cave. Meanwhile, Yuto, his body having aged greatly, and his platinum blonde hair having grown long, and having grown a long, scruffy, unkempt beard, wearing tattered rags, was inside, Polishing his blade, and sharpening it on a rudimentary stone wheel used as a makeshift sharpener. "Yuto?" Kiryu asked, only for Kiba to reply in shock and alarm, as he readied his sword. "Oh, COME ON! THAT'S the Swordsman?! He looks too old to handle a sword. I could beat him no problem." Shin said, in annoyance. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! Please, for your own sakes, you need to get away from me!" Yuto yelled. "is he….supposed to be crazy?" Zen asked. "Yuto, it's me! Don't you recognize me?" Kuroka asked. "Get out of here, Kuroka!" Yuto yelled, pointing his holy sword at her. "Yuto. It's okay. Breathe." Kiryu said. "Oh, it's you." Yuto said. "well, he IS scary looking… I guess." Shin said. "oh, SHUT up." Airi replied. "Shhh…it's okay. Let it go. I don't want you to get angry.". Kiryu said. "What happens when he's angry?" Ex asked. "He blows his top and god knows what happens next." Kuroka replied. "You can't be here. This is a dangerous place. Even for devils and nekomatas." Yuto said. "It's okay, Yuto. We just had to get out of the city." Kurenai asked. "Can you beat Atlas?" Ex asked. "EX!" Kuroka replied, in annoyance, before Yuto said "I don't care about Atlas, Boy! I just want to be left alone. You are ALL in danger! I have to stay here. I need to stay inside this cave. When I'm forced to fight, bad things happen. I can't help you, nor do I want to." Yuto Said, Angrily, before turning despondent. Meanwhile, Kurenai was scouting ahead, emitting sparks from her fingers, to light her way out of the cave, and saw a depressed Helmwige sitting on the cliff, along with the rest of the devil children, all feeling depressed, sitting together with a bored Zen. "So…What Happens now?" Kurenai Asked. "I don't know, kid. I guess it's the end for us." Zen replied. "Kuroka wants us to hide." Kurenai replied. "He is correct. We must retreat." Helmwige said. "We must Take shelter. We are incapable of vanquishing Atlas. "Yes, we Can. And we have to. We can't hide anymore, Helmwige. If we don't stand up to Atlas, Who will? There are very few devils left. If we don't carry on our parents' legacy, who Will? We Have to Make a Stand! The longer we wait, the more powerful he becomes. He'll never stop hunting us. He won't stop until we're all dead. We Have to Stop him!" Ex said, emerging from the top of the cave and leaping down to the cliffs. "Your mother would be proud." Kuroka said. "We owe it to our parents. We're all that's left of the Gremory family. Yuto is the Fastest of them all, right? Well, If He won't go to Atlas, we'll lure Atlas to Yuto. If we get this train running again, so Atlas will sense us, that will get his attention, and he'll come running." Ex said. "I think that's the most words you said in a row." Airi replied. "OK. Remember when I called Yuto Crazy? You got him beat?" Zen said. "Hey, I KNOW we can do this! We Can do it together!" Ex replied. "NAY! I cannot!" Helwige Yelled, before storming off. "She'll be all right. She just needs time. Are you in?" Ex asked. "Yeah." Shin said. "Anything for you, Ex." Kurenai said. "Oh, Hell yeah!" Shirayuki Said. "I am ready." Kurobara said. "All for one, and one for all." Zen said. "What he said." Airi said. "Then Let's do this!" Ex Replied, as they all joined together. "I'll help too. Because it's the only way to respectfully honor Issei." Kuroka Said, eager to join them. "Good luck. I'll tend to Yuto." Kiryu said, returning to the cave, as Kuroka and the young devils entered the train.

Chapter 12: The Trap

"I hope you're right about this." Shin said. "That makes 2 of us." Zen replied. "Kurobara, would you do the honors?" Ex asked. "Gladly." Kurenai replied, as she used her thunder to jumpstart the train, when Atlas heard the train whistle in the distance, and Teleported away from his spot. "NO! What have you done, you Fools?!" Yuto asked. "What our parents would have. Now, Who wants to reason with Yuto Kiba?" Kurenai asked. "I will." Ex answered, as he approached Yuto. "Yuto, I know you're mad, but we turned on the Gremory family train to call Atlas to us." Ex explained. "You did WHAT?! You Bastard! Do you realize what you've DONE?!" Yuto yelled, grabbing Ex by the neck. "Yuto, STOP!" Kuroka yelled. "Shouldn't we, you know, Do something?" Airi asked. "It was his plan, idiot." Zen replied, as Kuroka struggled to break up the fight between Yuto and Ex. Meanwhile, a depressed Helmwige got on her knees and Yelled "Mother. Please heed my call. My friends and I are in Dire need of Aid. I am frightened. Frightened for my Brothers and Sisters. For Kuroka, for Yuto, and for the Scavengers. They all need me. If you still care for me, I beg of you, Please Heed my call, and assist me in Aiding my family, once again. Lend me your power.". Meanwhile, in the ruined city, Atlas is struggling to pick up Helmwige's blade, but to no avail, when Suddenly, the blade flew straight to its owner. "Thank you, mother. Thank you." Helmwige said, eying her blade, which had magically returned to her. Hours later, it rained outside the cave. Meanwhile, in the cave, Kuroka, having devised a plan briefed everyone on the situation. "It looks like Atlas is tough, but not invincible. Go for his bodily orifices. Try to surprise him. Disorient him. Don't get locked down to him. "but what if he retaliates?" Zen asked. "That would be a different story.". Kuroka replied.

Chapter 13: Hate

"This plan seemed easier with Yuto and Helmwige involved." Kurobara said. "Know it or not, you've

prepared for this for years." Kuroka said, as Helmwige said from behind "Aye. We did. And it is today,

that we meet our destinies.", raising her blade, in triumph. "She means that in a good way, right?" Zen

asked. "Better we don't know." Shirayuki replied. "Welcome back, sister." Ex said, shaking Helmwige's

hand. "Never would I squander a fight." Helmwige replied. "Verily." Ex replied, jokingly, seconds before

the earth started to shake, when suddenly, Atlas teleported to the desert, and grew to gigantic size, and

then smashed the wall, causing everyone to fall. "HELMWIGE!" Ex shouted. "Aye." Helmwige replied,

flying down to save her friends. "I got this!" Ex Shouted, Activating the dragon shotgun, which was a

modified version of Issei's shotgun before he died. After firing several shots at Atlas' eyes, Atlas Shot

Lasers from his eyes, with one major downside: The lasers were powerful, but couldn't be turned off.

"Oh, COME ON! Laser Eyes?!" Airi shouted. "We'd better be careful. The lasers seem to have damaged

atlas' eyes to the point where he can't control it." Kuroka said, before Holes opened in Atlas' Chest,

launching several Embryos that immediately grew to be Clones of Atlas. One holding a shield, one with

Long, razor sharp claws, one with a massive sledgehammer and electrokinetic abilities, one with a

Crossbow for a left arm, and bolts spawning from his chest, and a nimble version of atlas. "Get Behind

me!" Ex ordered. The nimble version of atlas shifted his hands into 2 Beretta 92FS Inox Model Pistols,

and started shooting at them. "LOOK OUT!" Ex Yelled, as he summoned a magic circle to shield himself,

Kuroka, and his brothers and sisters, as the version of atlas with claws lunged at Shirayuki. Suddenly the

version of Atlas with a sledgehammer flew overhead, and shape shifted his appearance into that of a

priest wearing robes, before Helmwige took to the skies to do battle with him. Suddenly, the Shielded

version of Atlas tore his right arm off and threw it at Kurenai, before it returned to him and attached to

its body, as Zen lunged at The Clone, and Slashed at him multiple times with his blade. Suddenly, the

version of Atlas wielding a Crossbow for a left arm rushed to the shielded clone's defense. Zen Lunged at

the clone, and Slashed his hand off. "Yes!" Zen shouted, triumphantly, before a second Crossbow

appeared on his other arm, and the remains of his severed arm helped launch bolts at him. "Oh, COME

ON!" Zen yelled, in annoyance, as the clone launched several crossbow bolts at Zen, as he nimbly

dodged them, dashing out of the way. "I'd better intervene." Kuroka thought as she rushed to the

battle, only to hear a blood curdling snarl, before getting punched in the chest, knocking Kuroka off-

balance, by another clone of atlas. This one, having a drill for a right hand. Seconds later, the clone

punched her a second time, in the face, as she stumbled backward, and landed on her tails, seconds

before the clone attempted to slam its drill against her, only to raise her feet out of the way, before she

grabbed a nearby Tire Iron, and Whacked the clone in the arm, and then whacked him in the back.,

before being backhanded in the nose, by its left arm, knocking her to the ground. The clone tried to ram

at her, but Kuroka flew out of the way, before accidently bashing her head against the wall, giving her a

severe concussion, before the clone revved its drill and attempted to impale Kuroka's face, only for her

to push it away with her hand, as she screeched in pain, as the drill bored her palm. Seconds later, Ex

Tossed his shotgun to Kuroka, and then she shot the clone in the face, tearing off its lower jaw, and

knocking it against a nearby wall. "Thanks." Kuroka said. "Don't mention it." Ex replied, as Kuroka let out

a furious battle cry as she summoned the Magic Chains of Gleipnir and used them to restrain the clone,

using the chains in tandem with her poisonous gas, which distracted the clone. "EX! NOW!" Kuroka

yelled, tossing the shotgun back to Ex, who held It against his left eye, and shot him at point blank range,

sending him plummeting to the desert below, to his doom, seconds before Kuroka got fatally impaled in

the back by the Gigantic version of Atlas, which used Zen's sword against her, as Kuroka let out one final,

agonized, painful shriek, before getting punched in the face, one last time by the clone, sending her

plummeting along with the dead clone with the drill for a right hand, to her death. "MOTHER! NO!"

Kurobara shrieked in pain. "You're gonna regret that!" Ex yelled, as the Nimble Atlas Lunged at Ex, as he

Ducked, causing him to land into a wall. The Clone with the shield swung at Ex, as he used the shield as a

springboard, catching Kuroka's dying body. "Came….from…..behind…." Kuroka Muttered, before finally

dying. Ex turned to notice the dead clone. "well, she killed ONE of the clones." Ex thought, returning to

the battle. "Is she okay?" Airi asked. "look at her belly." Ex said, as Airi noticed that Kuroka's navel had

been bored through, as well as splattered bowels inside the hole. Airi exclaimed in disgust at the sight of

Kuroka's Splattered bowels, and the blood seeping from her now-deceased body. "don't be scared. We

can do this." Ex said, as Airi Lunged at the Giant version of Atlas, and drop-kicked him knocking him to

the ground, which caused the cave to collapse, as a result of the laser eyes STILL firing from the clone's

eyes, as Airi Stabbed the clone in the face, which resulted in the laser beams refracting from the blade

and burning her left hand. "That was a bad Idea. Looks like he can't control his own energy beams.

That's weird." Airi thought. Meanwhile, inside the cave, Kiryu rushed to Yuto and Said "Are you really

going to let them die out there?". Outside, The giant clone got up again. "OK. Now what?" Airi asked.

"Just hit him!" Ex Shouted, as Airi Slashed the clone in the chin, sending him reeling back. Meanwhile,

the version of Atlas which has claws, Dodged every blow that Shirayuki tried do deal, before She

removed her belt and used it like a whip, and Lashed at him twice, before Grabbing him and throwing

him to the ground. The clone frantically slashed at her, only for her to dodge, and kick him in the face.

"Too slow." Shirayuki remarked, only for the clone to transform into an unholy fusion of man and

panther. Suddenly, his legs grew talons as well, along with his teeth enlarging into fangs. After a long

pause, Shirayuki thought "This is going to be harder than I thought.", as the clone lunged at her, and bit

her in the crotch. Helmwige Clashed with The Sledgehammer clone's sledgehammer, and slashed him in

the forehead, before getting smashed into the ground, as Airi continued to attack the giant clone.

Suddenly, The Shield clone turned its attention to Shin, as she dodged out of the way of an incoming

strike by Atlas. Shin unsheathed her dual Holy swords, and Tossed a concentrated ring of Angelic power

at the clone, only for him to suddenly dodge, which caused the blast to hit the cliff, causing rocks to fall,

which landed on the clone, as she leapt out of the way. Meanwhile, The Nimble clone, grew 2 additional

arms, and shifted those hands into 2 more Beretta 92FS Inox Pistols and Shot devil purging rounds at

him yet again. The clone nailed Ex in the left wrist, before he backflipped and Summoned his Shotgun,

using it in tandem with his boosted gear, as well as summoning Galatine III and Slashing the clone,

severing 3 of the clone's hands, seconds before he lunged at her, preparing to land a haymaker, using

his boosted gear, only to miss. The Giant clone Punched Airi in the neck, but she retaliated with a stab to

the chin, knocking him down, as the lasers shooting from his eyes, caused boulders behind her to fall, as

she dashed away. As Airi raised her blade, the clone opened his mouth and sent out a Horde of wasp-

like versions of Atlas, which could shoot lasers from their stingers. "More of them!" Airi said, as the

wasp clones quickly overpowered Airi. "Airi! Get to Yuto! Kuroka said anger makes him go crazy and

attack, so make him angry." Ex explained. "How do I do that?" Airi asked. "I don't know! Think of

something!" Ex replied, as Airi retreated from the battle into the cave, when the shield clone suddenly

regained consciousness. "What's going on out there? What's happening?" Yuto asked, as Airi rushed in.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." Airi said, as she slapped him in the face repeatedly. As Yuto

protested, Kiryu slowly backed away, and suddenly hid from the incoming wasp clones, who all shot

lasers at Yuto, enraging him to the point of unsheathing his blade and destroying them with ease. "Airi,

RUN!" Kiryu shouted, as Airi dashed out of the cave, when the giant clone's uncontrolled lasers bored a

hole in the wall, wounding Yuto. Suddenly, everyone watched as Yuto Lunged at the Giant Clone and

Decapitated it. As the head fell to the ground, the lasers, STILL shooting from its eyes, started

plummeting to the ground, causing the mountain to collapse. "AVALANCHE!" Ex Shouted, as Kiryu

escaped the cave, and they all ran from the resulting crash. The Clones emerged yet again.

"Unbelievable." Ex said, with awe. "We're doing it! We're Winning!" Airi shouted. As the nimble clone

shot devil purging rounds at Yuto, the latter retaliated with a series of slashes, which disoriented it.

Suddenly a shadowed figure emerged from the sky. It was ANOTHER Atlas. "No. There can't be

ANOTHER Atlas." Kurenai said, surprised, as Atlas Caught Yuto off guard, and Atlas, popping his Katana

claws, and summoning Lightning bolts in tandem with the power of destruction, kept shooting at Yuto as

he dashed away and leapt onto a large boulder, only for Atlas to slice it in half with his claws. Yuto

lunged at Atlas, only for him to stab Yuto in the left pectoral and knock him against a wall. Yuto dashed

at Atlas, only for him to headbutt him, sending him reeling back, as Atlas Roared Angrily. Yuto tried to

slash him again, only for Atlas to slice Yuto in the stomach, knocking him to his knees. The Panther

clone, lunged at Shirayuki, as She pushed it back. "You're not the daughter of Koneko Toujou. I AM!"

Shirayuki Shouted as she recovered, she tapped into her shinjutsu powers to Launch an energy blast at

the panther clone, disintegrating it. Nimbly flipping through the air, Zen Tossed Durandal IV like a

throwing star at the Crossbow clone., slashing its head and feet. Atlas Shot Lasers from its eyes, which

he couldn't control or turn off, at Yuto, who managed to push himself closer, before getting headbutted

away. Zen Slashed the Crossbow clone in the back, killing it. Helmwige Stabbed the sledgehammer clone

in the chest, destroying it. Ex finished off the Shield clone with an energy blast at point blank range with

his dragon shotgun, and then slicing the Nimble clone in half, before noticing that yuto had been

knocked unconscious. "ATLAS! We would have word with thee." Helmwige yelled, as Atlas swung his

head downwards, using the continuous laser eyes to attack them. Airi Lunged at Atlas, before getting

knocked back. "YUTO!" Shin yelled.

Chapter 14: The Final Battle

Shirayuki launched an energy blast at Atlas, who redirected it back at her. Helmwige attempted to stab

Atlas, only to be swept away easily. "Yuto! Get up! You have to help us! Please!" Shin said, as Ex

Punched Atlas in the face, knocking him to the ground, while releasing Helmwige in the process, before

he punched Atlas right between the legs, before rolling under him, flipping him on his front, as he

landed on the ground. Unfortunately, the boulders on the cliffs behind them fell as a result of the

uncontrollable laser eyes, which he also used against Ex, who shielded himself, as Atlas lumbered closer,

attempting to stab Ex. "Scientists killed our parents! Atlas is killing us! And You're scared of him! Atlas is

just a big, stupid, bad smelling Palooka, and he can beat you up. And he said you were ugly, and that he

was STRONGER THAN YOU!" Shin said, in an attempt to enrage Yuto into regaining consciousness,

before Yuto got up. As Ex was overpowered, his shield broken, Atlas growled incoherently, before

getting caught off guard by Yuto, as he stabbed Atlas repeatedly. Zen and Helmwige regained

consciousness as well, as Yuto Sliced Atlas in half, killing him. "I STAND TRIUMPHANT!" Yuto declared,

before turning his attention to Airi. "Uh oh." Ex said. "What do you mean?" Shin asked. As everyone

readied their respective weapons, Kiryu said to him "It's okay. The battle is over.". "If you EVER slap me

again, we're going to have a problem." Yuto shouted, pointing at Airi. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't do

it again. I promise." Airi said, panicking, as Yuto leapt away. "Thank you." Yuto said, as he passed Kiryu.

"No. Thank YOU. Are you ready?" Kiryu asked, as they both walked away together. Suddenly, Atlas

began to reconstruct himself. "It's not over yet. It looks like it will take a while, but he's going to come

back." Kurenai said. "then we must Take him somewhere he cannot." Helmwige declared as she

recklessly took his body and took flight. "What are you doing?" Ex asked. "Ensuring the safety of the

Gremory Family." Helmwige replied as she continued upward and flew into orbit and tossed Atlas' far

away, never to be seen again, before nearly dying of Asphyxiation. But then a magic circle transported

her to Valhalla. A female voice told her "Rest, my child. Thee hath earned it.". "Mother?" Helmwige

asked, realizing that Rossweisse had not abandoned her after all. "Thou hast done me proud, Helmwige.

In facing your life as a devil, you learned the very lesson that Lord Odin Strove to teach me. You learned

what it meant…to be a devil. That is why I left you with your siblings. For out of all of us in Valhalla, None

have the courage that make a true hero. Come home, Helmwige. Come home, to Valhalla." Rossweisse

said. "Oh, Mother." Helmwige said, with relief, as she gave Rossweisse a hug. "As much as it pains me to

tell you this, my true home…is with my family in Midgard." Helmwige said. "I Understand, my Daughter.

I Mourn the loss of your father, Issei Hyodo, as well as those of my old friends, the mothers of your

siblings, but Know that the Gates to Valhalla are always open to you, and upon your return, you shall be

welcomed home with open arms." Rossweisse replied, as she gave her daughter a hug. "Thank you. I

shall return someday. I promise." Helmwige replied. "I shall await that day." Rossweisse replied, as

Helmwige returned to earth. "Mother sends her greetings." Helmwige said, as everyone hugged her,

relieved to see that she returned. "It's a shame that our parents had to die to bring us together."

Kurenai said. "That's the truth." Ex Said. "It's been a long day." Shin said. "we did it. We avenged our

parents. My mom would be proud of me. "Now, Who's up to fill out some Contracts? Continue what the

Occult research club did best? I know I Sure am!" Ex Said. "I'll do it." Kurenai replied. "As will I. Father

would have wanted it." Helmwige said. "Me too!" Airi said. "I'm up for a few contracts." Shin said.

"Yeah, Sure." Shirayuki said. "Why not?" Kurobara said. "Then let's get to it! It's time to rebuild our

parents' old hideout at the Kuoh Academy, but If we're gonna do this, we'll have to work together, and

work hard. Come on!" Ex said, as everyone followed him.

The End.


End file.
